Don't Ever Let It End
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: Mac will take Jo to see her favorite band, Nickelback, play in the town. They went for a walk after the concert and begin to talk about a particular song, and this talk might change the end of the night and their lives.


**Don't Ever Let It End**

Author: Camila Carneiro

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

Summary: Mac will take Jo to see her favorite band, Nickelback, play in the town. They went for a walk after the concert and begin to talk about a particular song, and this talk might change the end of the night and their lives.

A\N: While taking some rest, I listed to this song by Nickelback (my favorite band ever) and for me it totally fit Mac and Jo. Hope you like it_**.**_

Mac sat at his table and stared to the tickets. Nickelback, Jo's favorite band, is going to play this Saturday, and he is planning to take her, the only problem is that he didn't speak with her yet.

He is just a little be nervous of taking her out. He loves her and he is afraid of doing or saying something wrong and loses her, but still he will do it.

JMJM

Later that day, after their shift was done he went to her office with the tickets in hand.

He knocked at her officer's door. And as she looked up she was surprised to see who was standing at her door; and again, like so many times before, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"Well, what brings you here Taylor?"

She asked him and motioned for him to enter. He did and took a seat in front of her, so he could look in those sweet eyes of hers.

"Well I was just wondering if you have any plans to this Saturday."

He asked her.

"Well, I don't, even though I wish I could go see Nickel play this Saturday night"

She answered him with a little bit of frustration in her voice.

"And why you can't?"

He asked her, just waiting to surprise her.

"Well, I didn't have the time to buy the ticket before and now is all sold out"

She said sadly, they are her all-time favorite band, and she had waiting for months to see this show and she can't believe she won't.

"Well and if I say I have one ticket left to the show of a band that is going to play this Saturday, will you come with me?"

He asked her smiling as he held the tickets up, so she could see them clearly.

She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"I can't believe. How did you know?"

She asked him surprised.

"I am your best friend"

He answered her. She gave him that smile, the one she saves just for him and got out from her seat to hug him, in reality she nearly jumped on his arms, since she was so happy.

The hug felt so good and warm, for both of them, that neither one wanted to let go.

When they finally let go of each other Mac asked

"Wanna go out for a beer or something?"

"If it has burgers included then yes"

Jo answered smiling at him.

"Burger and beer, it is"

He said and the two of them headed out. They went to a local snack bar, no too far from the crime lab.

After they ordered Mac turned to Jo and asked:

"So, tell me. Which was the song that you trapped on Nickelback?"

"Never Gonna Be Alone"

Jo answered looking at him

"Why this song?"

He asked her

"Because of the lyrics. This song touched me, a lot. Its meaning is very beautiful. It can be interpreted in so many ways. It can be a parent saying to their kid that there's no need to be scared that they will always be there no matter what or it can a friend or you saying to the person you love that you will never leave. "

She explained. Mac couldn't believe on how emotional she was getting, this song had really touched her deeply.

They stared in each other's eyes for a while and for a split of second both of them considered throwing everything up and just kiss the other, but their fear of a rejection was too much, so neither of them made took that step.

"I didn't know you liked Nickelback"

Jo said finally breaking the silent that had set between them.

"Well, not as much as you do, but I've heard some songs and I liked"

He explained.

"I see."

Jo said and Mac could tell you what she was thinking.

"I can read your thoughts, Danville. C'mon ask me"

He said to her.

"Ask what?"

She said frowning a little.

"Ask me why I'm going to the concert if I don't like the band this much."

She smiled. It still surprised her how he could say what she was thinking by only looking at her.

"I wasn't thinking about it, but if you want to answer it, go ahead."

He chuckled.

"I'm going because I heard from two little birds you wanted to go but you haven't bought the tickets so I thought it would be nice to take you to see your favorite band"

He said like this was the most natural thing for them.

"Are those 'little birds' my kids?"

She asked him, already knowing that they were involved.

"A good detective never reveals his sources".

She gave him a black look and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. Yes both Ellie and Tyler told me about it."

"I knew it."

Jo exclaimed.

"You did?"

"I mean I had a clue. I know my children and I know how much they like you…"

She stopped mid-sentence and realized what she had almost let out.

"And?"

Mac asked her.

_And they know how much I love you and they can't wait until they finally see us together._

Jo thought.

"Nothing. Let's go, is getting late and I wanted to have my beauty sleep before I get to see my favorite band with my best friend tomorrow."

_As if you need any beauty sleep. By the way can't we change the words "best friend" for "boyfriend"?_

Mac thought.

As he got up he asked her

"Wanna a drive home?"

She thought about it for a few seconds before answering

"Sure. Though I have one condition"

He looked at her waiting for to tell what was it.

"We have to listen Nickelback"

He smiled at her and answered

"Deal. But just because I have to practice anyway"

They headed toward his car and started their journey 'till Jo's place.

The ride was good; they talked all the time, while Nickelback's songs played at the radio.

When he finally reached her apartment she said:

"Thank you."

He nodded and said

"You're welcome. I pick you up tomorrow night at eight, is that okay?"

She smiled at him before answering

"Yes, that's fine"

Before she got off of the car she leaned in and kissed him in the cheek.

"Goodnight, Mac"

She said and got out the car leaving a stunned Mac seating there.

He was caught off guard by her, to say the least, and even though a kiss in the cheek doesn't mean too much, he knew that in their case did.

That night both Mac and Jo tried to get some real sleep but they couldn't because they couldn't stop thinking about each other.

JMJM

The day had gone by slowly for Mac and Jo. They couldn't wait 'till they got the chance to see each other.

Mac tried to calm his nerves while getting ready. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be this nervous, but we are talking about Jo, the woman he loves. He can't stop himself from being nervous.

He took a quick look at himself and he agreed he was okay in his black jeans, black shoes and navy t-shirt. Taking a long breath he left his apartment and headed to Jo's place.

Jo couldn't understand why the hell she was so nervous. It is just Mac.

_Just Mac? Just Mac? Do you hear yourself Danville? We are talking about the guy you are in love with. We are talking about your best friend not a random guy._

She scowled at herself.

She looked herself in the mirror once more and finally agreed that she looking good in her skinny black jeans, leather boots and her Nickelback shirt.

Just as she finished applying some make up her doorbell rang. She ran to answer it already knowing it was Mac since was eight p.m. already.

Opening her door there was he. It didn't matter how many times she would see him she never got tired.

"Shall we go?"

He asked her.

"Yes."

JMJM

During the entire concert Mac had barely paid attention on the songs or the band, he was too busy admiring Jo, while she sang all the songs that were played.

"Before we finish there's a song we would like to play, it is about two best friends that are in love with each other and keeping pretending otherwise afraid it will end. Is called Don't Let It end"

When Chad Kroeger, the band's lead singer said those words he got Mac's and Jo's full attentions. For them it was like he was telling their story. When the band began playing the song they didn't move an inch they were too astonished by how that song reflect their relationship.

_**Don't Ever Let It End **_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Well I got two tickets to the game_

_It'd be great if I could take you to it this sunday_

_And I'll walk you home when the whole things done_

_And if you're there, I don't even care which team won_

_We can stop at the coffee shop_

_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot_

_We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love _

_And that we're just good friends_

_Well I'm tired of pretending,_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you,_

_There's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way,_

_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear_

_"Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Saturday I'm going to take her out_

_Because her favorite band is gonna play downtown_

_Gonna sing the song we've all heard of_

_Bout those two good friends that should've fell in love_

_Later on we'll cut through the park_

_And she can hold my hand cause she hates the dark_

_We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love_

_And that we're just good friends_

_Well I'm tired of pretending,_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you,_

_There's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way,_

_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear_

_"Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_(please promise me that this won't end)_

_Don't ever let it end_

_The greatest time we've ever had_

_It's crazy now, just looking back and laugh_

_You never know where life's gonna go_

_Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know_

_About sunday night just her and I_

_Sitting side by side in the full moonlight_

_I pull her close just to hold her tight_

_And the both of us could tell it just felt right_

_She looked at me in the sweetest way_

_Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_

_Must've took a while just to find the words_

_Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

_Well I'm tired of pretending,_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you,_

_There's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way,_

_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear_

_"Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_(please promise me that this won't end)_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_(please promise me that this won't end)_

_Don't ever let it end_

After the band finished playing the song they thanked the audience, wished them a good night and ended the concert.

Jo and Mac left the concert thinking about the song, that was so much true behind those lyrics and only them could understand.

Jo was still drowned in her thoughts when Mac asked her

"Wanna go for a walk in the park?"

"Sure."

She answered and they headed towards Central Park.

They walked for about half an hour when they find a spot where they sat.

They snuggled close to each other and remained silent when Jo asked Mac

"Are you thinking about the song too?"

It surprised him how she had gone straight to that point, still he answered her question

"Yes. You think the song reflects our friendship, don't you?"

He asked her. He wants to know where they really stand.

"Honestly? Yes, I do. Sometimes I really think we keep dancing around because we are afraid of what might happen if we cross the line"

She said and she was quite happy she got say it.

"I agree with you. But now tell me: are you in love with me?"

She took a long breath and said what she had wanted to say all along.

"Yes. I love you"

"Good, because I love you too"

He said and turned her face to him. He pulled a piece if her hair behind her ears and looked in her eyes before leaning to kiss her.

The kiss was soft and sweet but held many feelings in it: love, care, relief, fear.

When they parted they looked lovingly in each other's eyes before Jo speak.

"Wherever this might go, you have to promise me one thing: don't ever let it end"

He smiled and said

"I promise. I love you"

"I love you too"

She said and leaned to kiss him once more.

They were happier than ever, and they knew that whatever happens they have each other and that as long as both of them were willing to fight for it they would never let what they have end.

The end!


End file.
